Brittany's Confessions
by AndAllThatGoodStuff
Summary: Simon wants to know more about his girlfriend Brittany, so she opens up.


**I just got an idea for a story, so I'm gonna try writing it off the top of my head. I hope it's good.**

**Brittany's Confessions**

"…Hey, Simon, who's this…?" Brittany asked walking over to Simon and the girl he was talking to.

Simon smiled. "Brittany, this is Hannah." He introduced.

"Hi, Hannah, I'm Brittany." She said. "…Simon's _girlfriend_." Brittany added wrapping her arms around him.

Hannah laughed. "Well, it's nice to meet you." She said. "I'll see you later Simon." Hannah said walking down the hall.

"She'll see you later, huh?" Brittany asked suspiciously.

Simon rolled his eyes. "Yes, Brittany, she will see me later." He said. "It's a common good-bye you use when you go to the same school as someone."

Brittany chuckled. "What's with the attitude?" She asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Why do you always act like that?" Simon asked.

"…Like what?"

"You always think I'm cheating just because you see me talking to someone." Simon explained.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Not just anyone; girls." She clarified.

"What kind of guy do you think I am?" Simon asked, offended.

Brittany shrugged. "That's just it; you're a guy." She said. "I've had too many boyfriends who have cheated on me."

"You're going to base our relationship on things that happened with you and your past boyfriends?"

"All boys are the same." Brittany said with a shrug.

Simon crossed his arms. "Do you really think that?"

Brittany shrugged.

Simon sighed in frustration as he stuffed his hand into his pockets. "I'll see you later, Brittany. You know, since we go to the same school." He said, glaring as he walked away.

Brittany's jaw dropped in shock as she watched him go. "Simon!" She called after him. Simon only continued walking. She let out a breath and was left looking completely confused.

"What's going on, Britt?" Eleanor asked walking over to her.

"I think I just got dumped."

***

"Simon," Brittany whispered after she found him in the library. Simon rolled his eyes and ignored her. Brittany sighed. "Okay, I deserve that." She said. "But I didn't know what I was saying. Sometimes, I say things without thinking." Brittany said sheepishly.

"There's a shock." Simon mumbled as he continued to read.

Though Brittany should've been mad (and she was), she took this as a sign that he was listening. "Well, since we both agree on that, I think we should make up now." Brittany smiled.

Simon looked up at her with a glare, wondering if she was serious.

"It's not over?" Brittany asked as her smile disappeared.

"Not even close." Simon said standing up to put his book away.

Brittany frowned angrily now knowing she wasn't off the hook. She quickly stood up and followed Simon down the aisles. "What else is there?" She asked.

"Your jealousy is out of control."

"But you don't understand…"

"Shh!" The librarian scorned, glaring at the two from around the corner.

"Maybe if you would talk to me, I'd understand." Simon whispered.

Brittany twisted her face in dismay. "…Talk?" She asked as if this was a whole new concept to her.

"Brittany, we've been dating for months and I barely know anything about you."

Brittany nodded. "Okay, let's start with the basics." She said sitting on a step stool located by the shelves. "My favorite color is pink, of course. I love chocolate, it's like my weakness. The majority of the hours I spend in the bathroom in the morning are spent on my hair."

Simon chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Britt…"

"I focus on my looks so much that I hardly ever study, which explains why I'm flunking most of my classes." She continued. "I'm terrible at sports. If you put me in a two on two, I'm basically useless."

"I know _that_, but Britt…"

"I hate chess, but I had Jeanette teach me how to play chess just so I could talk to you about something."

Simon chuckled. "I hate chess, too."

"Well, I know that _now_." Brittany said. "But every day I worry about losing you to someone smarter, prettier, and less temperamental."

Simon sat beside her and smiled. "Brittany…"

"…And the reason I get so paranoid and jealous is because I find it hard to believe you even fell for me in the first place." Brittany sighed. "…And I've had _a lot _of boyfriends cheat on me."

"Brittany…"

"Connor, Jimmy, Paul, Randy, Eric, Isaac…" Simon leaned over and softly kissed her. Brittany smiled as he slowly pulled away. "What was that for?"

"…Because you talk too much." He laughed.

Brittany smiled. "Can I confess one more thing?"

"What?"

Brittany wrapped her arms around his neck and gently pecked him on the lips. "I love you." She whispered smiling at him.

Simon smiled back. "I love you too."

**Oh, goodness! I hope this is good!**

**I am soo tired. It's like two thirty in the morning and I haven't seen The Nanny. I'm so angry! I need to watch The Nanny before I sleep. *le sigh* Oh, well. REVIEW!**


End file.
